


Champagne Confessions

by wayiiseelife



Series: Luca & Messer [6]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OTP Feels, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: Person A Drunk, Person B Enjoying It.
Relationships: Dominique Luca / OC
Series: Luca & Messer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Champagne Confessions

Title: Champagne Confessions

OTP Prompt: Person A Drunk, Person B Enjoying It. 

Fandom: S.W.A.T. {2017}

Couple: Dominique Luca / OC

Notes: If you have any ideas for this couple, please comment with it! 

\--- Champagne Confessions ---

It started with a glass of champagne. 

“Dom! This is a seventy-five dollar glass of champagne.” She explains, downing the chilled liquid in seconds. “Oh, I hate people.” The couple was at a wedding, an old coworker of Isabella’s. She didn’t want to come, but here she was with him. 

“You don’t hate me.” Dominique Luca grins, the glass of champagne in his hands was still full. He didn’t care for champagne and was debating if he should ask his date if she wanted an extra glass or not. 

“No. No.” She leans in, pressing her lips against his cheek. “I’m not a fan of people like her. She left the FBI because she wasn’t making enough money, now she’s a private investigator for some law firm.” Her eyes rolled. “Damn, Mick, for guiltily me into coming to this damn wedding in the first place.”

That makes him laugh. The couple was at the open bar, watching people, enjoying each other’s company. The wedding was a few hours away from Los Angeles in San Diego. They got a hotel by the water, and Dominique’s mouth opened. “What are your thoughts about ditching the wedding and going bar hopping?” 

A small grin comes to her face, her hand going to her chest to touch the silk deep blue she gifted him a few days ago. “You are in a suit, I’m in a fancy dress.”

“Is that a no?” He almost sounds disappointed. “The bride and groom already saw you, the gift is at the table over there. Do you really want to stay for cake? I’m sure we can find desert somewhere along the line for you.”

Isabella laughs, loudly as she stands up from the chair. “Dom…stop talking.” Her hands move to his face. “That’s not a no. You didn’t give me a chance to gather all my thoughts. I was just thinking, asking myself how do I fall more in love with you every day.” 

Dominique Luca got red in the face. The woman before him was pretty perfect. “Come on then. Let’s get out of here.” 

\--- Champagne Confessions --- 

Three bars, four more drinks in and he can’t stop staring at her. She’s talking, mumbling about everything and anything. And for a moment, he never knew that his heart could love one person so much before. “Sometimes, you make my heart hurt.” The words come out quietly as the bartender sets a glass of champagne and a full mug of beer from the tap.

Dominique freezes at the woman’s words. Her statement could be taken in many ways. He sips the glass of water. “Explain?” 

“When I was younger, I never thought I would find love.” She moves to face him. “Love was rare where I grew up. Real love at least. Both of my brothers loved me, they took care of me when my parents could not. Louie, the oldest of us, always made sure we had food on the table and always tucked us in.” She takes a deep breath, moving to grab the glass off the table and takes a small sip. “I never thought I would get married, want children, have a white fence around the home I would share with my husband.”

Her words tugged at the man’s heart. He reaches, laying a hand on her leg right below the fabric of the dress she wore and rubbing a small circle into her bare skin. “Did things change?” Her small confession, he had to ask, because things seemed to change.

She chuckles, her head leaning back from a moment before her eyes meet his. “Things did change when I was buried alive.” Isabella doesn’t hear the sharp puff that comes from Luca. She didn’t talk much about that day or anything to do with the kidnapping. The few times she did say anything about it was after waking up from a nightmare. “I don’t know how long I was in the clear box from hell before my thoughts changed. They went positive thoughts to I’m going to die, and I should say goodbye to the world.”

Luca leaned, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. “You don’t have to talk about this…”

Isabella gives him a smile, a real smile, one that she held usually for him. “No, no. It’s okay. When I was laying in that box, I knew I wanted more. Fast forward six months and I saw you at a conference in DC.” They both smiled at the memory. “And then you texted me, a few days later, asking to take me on a date. Do you remember that?”

The small laughter comes from his lips. “Yes, I do. I was nervous for the reply back, waiting to buy an airline ticket.”

Blush comes to her cheeks. “When I first laid eyes on you in DC, I knew I had a little crush on you. The more time I spent with you in DC and the feelings grew. Then you texted me, ‘If I come to you, can I take you on a date?’” She would never forget the words of that text message. “It was bold then I told Rick who called me crazy that I said yes. You came to DC, you wined and dined me at some restaurant that I never knew about, and at the end of the date, you kissed me.”

“Best first date that I ever experienced.”

She takes another sip of her champagne, emptying the glass before raising her hand asking the bartender for another. “That date, Dom, that kiss. That is when I knew that I wanted more, I needed more. I wanted someone to love me, put as much effort into the relationship as you did for the first date.” She doesn’t see the bartender setting another drink in front of her and taking away the empty glass. “The more time I spent with you, the more I realized everything I wanted, I want with you.”

He slips off his seat, moving to wrap his arms around her. He needed to be closer to her. “I love you, Isabella Messer.”

She grins, “I love you, Dominique Luca.”

This moment made Dominique Luca realize the ring that was hidden in his locker at work, needed to be put to use sooner than later. He kissed her quickly. “How about we get out of here and put that five-star hotel with a view to good use?”

She laughs, smirking. “Bartender. Can we get the bill?”


End file.
